


Sepa2Team

by gagalmoveon



Category: Sepa
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagalmoveon/pseuds/gagalmoveon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sepa2team Nia's version, iya Nia numpang publish. Sip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sepa2Team

SEPA2Team

* * *

 

Starring:  
1\. Eki as Eki Pak Kepala Sekolah  
2\. Deby as Deny; Guru Bk  
3\. Eru as Guru Eru; Guru Bahasa Indonesia  
4\. Hagar as Hagar mbok kantin dan OSIS divisi keamanan  
5\. Diyas as Diyas anggota OSIS  
6\. Gege as Gege Ketua OSIS  
7\. Kuro as Kuro OSIS divisi kedisiplinan  
8\. Masha as Masha OSIS divisi kesehatan  
9\. Nia as Nia sekretaris OSIS  
10\. Tan as Tan OSIS divisi kebersihan

* * *

WARN: bikinan Nia, jadi maklumi saja cursed-wordsnya /ditabokNia/

* * *

.  
.  
.

* * *

 

Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita karangan kami--para idiot.

* * *

 

.  
.  
.

Siang yang cerah untuk memulai sebuah cerita, secerah muka Hagar yang lagi hingar-bingar di kantin.

"WOI BAYAR ITU MAKANANNYA 5RIBU"

"BUSET NENG SATE SETUSUK AJA 5RIBU, KORUPSI?"

diam, Hagar menangis.

"SAYA TAK KUAT ABANG, SUAMI SAYA TIDAK MAMPU MEMENUHI KEBUTUHAN SAYA. BUNUH SAJA HAYATI DI RAWA-RAWA ABANG, BUNUH!!!"

Murid itu pun tidak tega melihat Hagar yang begitu cantik, menangis.

"Ini mbak saya kasih 5ribu, jangan menangis mbak" ujar murid itu dengan tampannya

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA KETIPU LO"  
.

buset

.  
"MANA ADA GUE PUJNYA SUAMI MISKIN BET, SUAMI GUE TOM CRUISE YO, MINIMAL AL GHAZALI LAH. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"BALIKIN DUIT GUE"

"YANG SUDAH DIBERIKAN TIDAK DAPAT KEMBALI"

lalu muncullah si penegak kedisiplinan, turun dari genteng.

"KAU BIDADARI, JATUH DARI GENTENG, DIHADAPANKUUUU, EAAAA" seketika para murid menyanyi.

Yang seketika juga babak belur dipukulin.

"HAI KURO, WAZZUP?!" Ujar hagar dengan entengnya. Kuro meliriknya.

"Wazzup ndasmu gar. Udah dibilang berapa kali jangan korupsi di kantin?!"

"Ow, ini kan untuk biaya tua kita nanti kalo nikah"

"Jijik"

"Aslinya mau kan?"

"EWH"

"DASAR TSUN"

"SIAPA SIH YANG TSUN"

"Kamu, sayang"

"SANA KORUPSI SEPUAS LO, GUE PERGI AJA"

.  
.  
.

"BUNDA BIADAB OH BIADAB, MY BELOVED MBAK ERU SAYANG MASHA SEME-MU DISINIIIII"

"Masha, jangan disini. Nanti ketahuan," ujar Eru sambil memeluk Masha.

Mengerikan sih, sebenernya.

Cklik!

"Bisa buat berita OSIS terkini nih bro, Guru kita sama salah satu OSIS ternyata suka ginian....." Ujar Nia yang muncul dari semak-semak.

"GABISA GOBLOG INI MENGHANCURKAN NAMA OSIS" Gege yang ikutan keluar cuman bisa teriak

"TAPI KAMU KAN SUKA HOMO"

"HOMO KAN BUKAN YURI"

"EMANG KAMU GASUKA?!"

"YA SUKA SIH"

"JANGAN-JANGAN SUKA SAMA GUE LO, EWH"

"AMIT-AMIT, NI. GUE MASIH NORMAL, SEENGGAKNYA KALO KAGA JUGA MANA MAU SAMA LO"

"GUE SODOK MAMPUS LO"

"SODOK AJA KALO BERANI"

Masha dan Eru merasa terlupakan.

"Emmm, mbak-mbak sekalian, bisa pindah tempat aja?" Tanya masha.

"KALIAN AJA YANG PINDAH, KAMAR DORM KOSONG NOH" Ujar Nia dan Gege serempak.

Buset, kenapa malah ngasih ide?

Eru langsung menarik tangan Masha,

"Udah, nggak usah dipikirin. Ayo!" Ujar Eru.

"Kemana?"

"Ke hatimu"

"Gombal mulai"

"Ke kamar lah"

"Tapi kita udah biasa di kamar"

"Kalo berduaan aja kan belum~"

Nia sama Gege serentak berhenti dan ngeri sendiri.

Eh nggak sih, Nia doang kayaknya yang ngeri.

Gege mah hidup di kedamaian aja.

.  
.  
.

"Capeknyaaa," pak Eki selaku kepala Sekolah masuk ke kamar dorm F-2, mendapati hanya pak Deny yang berada disana.

Mengira hanya berdua, tak melihat bahwa ada kamera disana dan disana yang dipasang oleh Diyas, kemarin.

"Halo, Pak Deny" ujar Pak Eki. Pak Deny hanya tersenyum, "Capek ya, murid-murid nakal semua"  
Lanjutnya

"Ah, iya pak. Tadi saya sempet berpikiran terjun--"

"JANGAN!!!!"

lalu suasana mendadak melankolis.

"Pak Deny, jangan tinggalkan saya sendirian,"

"Pak..."

"Pak Deny...."

"Pak...."

"Ya?"

"Saya cuman berpikiran terjun ke kolam pak..."

"Oh."

Lalu mendadak hening seketika.

"Tapi terimakasih, saya jadi merasa diperhatikan," ujar Pak Deny.

Pak Eki merasa tersentuh.

Dan seseorang di balik layar kamera-Diyas, pingsan setelah mimisan jangka panjang karenanya.

.  
.  
.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

SREEEK!

pintu UKS terbuka dengan nggak wolesnya.

"Diyas!"

"TAN!!!"

"KAMU KENAPA DIYAS?!"

"TAN, AKU... AKU...."

"ADA APA DIYAS?!"

Diyas memberikan laptopnya. Tan mengernyit, bingung.

"Bukalah, dan temukan keajaiban didalamnya"

"Hadiah mobil?"

"Bukan"

"Kita putus"

"JANGAN"

"Lalu apa?!"

"Surga Dunia." Ujar diyas. Sebelum akhirnya Ia pingsan lagi.

Tan memutuskan memanggil teman-temannya berkumpul di kantin.

"Hah ini apa? Sibuk nih para murid bandel" ujar Kuro (sok) sibuk.

"Pasti yang aneh-aneh deh" ujar Nia.

"Masha sama Eru mana?" Tanya Kuro.

Gege dan Nia krik seketika.

"Oh, anu, itu, anu, apa ya" Gege menyikut Nia

"Sodok-sodokan" ujar Nia.

Gege memasang wajah facepalm.

"Tapi mana bisa nyodok kan gapunya anu" hagar berbicara

"Hagar tau banyak ya..." Ujar Tan.

Seketika semua diam.

"Apa?"

"Nggak" semua, selain hagar, kembali fokus ke laptop.

Laptop dinyalakan, terdapat file video yang belum dimatikan.

Dan muncullah pak Eki dan Pak Deny disana.

Sudah tau lah adegannya.

Dan beberapa adegan yang belum diperlihatkan dan sebaiknya jangan.

Mau tau reaksinya?

Kuro, shock lalu kabur.

Yang lain, mimisan.

Udah gitu aja.

Surga iya, surga banget.

.  
.  
Tamat.


End file.
